


成人电影

by cicada9603



Series: Life is Beautiful [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Prussia (Hetalia), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Top Russia (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 苏东两人在八十年代用家庭手持vhs拍的私密小电影在近期被传到pornhub。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Life is Beautiful [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	成人电影

这片子在全球最大的成人电影网站上登陆已经有一周了，点击率并不是很高，没什么人看，模糊的画质勾不起寻求刺激之人的任何兴趣。

它毫无剪辑可言，起初是这样的，在灰蒙蒙的一片杂质之中有两个男人并不是十分清晰的简单对话。区也投错了，流利的俄语倒并没有勾起多少人的异域情怀，不像令人着迷的南欧风情，西班牙语与意大利语缱绻又风趣，再不济还有法式风情呢，这带着凌冽北风的俄语瞬间就能浇灭心中一半的欲望。

“布拉津斯基同志，”一个略带点沙哑的声音出现在黑幕之外，让人怀疑这摄像机的镜头是不是没有被打开，“这玩意儿要怎么用？”

显然他在询问自己的同伴，从另一侧传来了衣摆擦过的沙沙声，旋即一个无法被很好定义的声音响起，一个成年男子，低沉又清脆，在成熟与变音期的童音之间来回过度：

“你没有打开镜头盖，贝什米特同志。”

两声“同志”道明了这两位主角来自社会主义国家，也有可能是出于对社会主义残存着的某种红色情趣，总之并不是所有人能够友好接受。在听不清晰的嘟囔和轻笑之中镜头盖终于被打开，灰扑扑的陈旧色调从中心逐渐往外铺开。只看到两条大腿，可能是那位叫“布拉津斯基”的，暂且由贝什米特持着摄像机。据大家推测，在寥寥无几的评论区有人用俄语留了言，说这片子的时间或许要追溯到上世纪末期，那早已是三十多年前的影像了。

贝什米特看样子刚接触这设备不久，并不稳，可能是台家庭用的手持录像机，他走起来，整个镜头画面都随着他移动而狂晃着。他接着开口，一副自己早就稳操胜券的样子：“伊万！你看！这效果可比之前报废了的那台VHS拍的好多了！”

布拉津斯基，伊万，仍旧只有两条腿，位置离得远一些，应该是走在贝什米特前头，一个苏联人与一个东德人。他挺温和，催促着同伴动作快点，嘴上倒说着不耐烦的话：“最新的设备就用来给你拍这个是不是太浪费了点？基尔伯特你还走不走了？快点上车，不要浪费难得的假期。”

基尔伯特就一路小跑过来，也没将摄像机的电源关了，哗哗让人看了十几秒颠簸的水泥路。他开门上车，瞄到一截就算在这种糟糕画质中也白得亮眼的大腿，应该是大腿，裤子布料在往上几公分。推测是夏天，他将自己折叠起来塞进车里，扣上安全带，随后将镜头对准前挡风玻璃外的天空。能看出是一个好天，云朵悠闲地带来它们润泽的体态，太阳在金黄硝烟四起的砂石路上与这两名被选中的幸运儿打了个擦身的照面，朝西继续行去了。基尔伯特并没有停下录像的职责，尽管伊万提醒他这玩意儿一直开着就很容易耗电，只得到一个“我带了很多电池”的含糊回应。

他偶尔翻箱倒柜，大概是在翻他的包，此时的镜头就一直对着前面的道路，树林子在他们身后节节败退，还能看到一只伊万搁在换挡器上的手。咔嚓咔嚓，基尔伯特啃东西的声音特响，通过空气媒介单调地传了过来，随后就听到他问伊万要不要吃黄瓜。伊万不理睬他，基尔伯特就拿着黄瓜往人脸上戳，这也是仅仅靠声音才依稀能够辨别出来一些，他不合时宜地捉弄自己的同伴。这就过去了五分多钟，一路全是摇晃的树影与电台断断续续的哀叹，经过磁带处理过的唱片音乐平添几分毛刺般的诡谲，像芒草扎着耳朵。

伊万的下颚缓慢出现在镜头里，过近而对不上焦，青色的胡渣根部斑驳成一小团。他张嘴，等待着什么，黄瓜就塞进了他嘴里。画面外的基尔伯特保准在笑，到此时就发出可爱的气音，吭哧吭哧，鼻翼翕动着发出短促的单音节。叽里咕噜的，伊万已经三两口吃完了仅剩的半截黄瓜，那只瘦长的手仍没有抽回去，一点舌尖就轻轻缠了上去。

到这边开始有点色情片的味道，给这如同白水一样无味的剧情添上一些暧昧的气泡，往空气中蒸去。会有人想，前面那五分多钟或许正是铺垫，为后面顺理成章发展的车震设下铺垫，还真是一部别出心裁的伪纪实。鲜红的舌尖如蛇信，经历了些微消磁都无法抵挡那明亮的色彩，在灰扑扑的画面中也具有极高的辨识度。在基尔伯特空持物的手指上来回伸展、爬行，尾随着的便是一串清晨才有的露水，将叶茎悉数打湿。它从坚硬的指甲盖一路行到柔软的指根，将其整根吞下，饱满的唇瓣来回吐纳，接收着同伴递来的糖果。基尔伯特低声哼哼，极其轻，更多传来的则是响亮的亲吻与泽泽水波，狭小的驾驶座内涌来一场海浪。

“现在我们正从列宁格勒开出去，”基尔伯特懒洋洋地开口，听起来心情颇好，尾音酥酥麻麻的，“要往哪里来着？朝西的方向，那儿居然能让我去？”

言语之中颇为挑衅，虽然俄语很好，口音中仍有挥之不去的德语腔调，伊万松开了对同伴手指的钳制，一时间分辨不出他们到底在说些什么。那个苏联人只哼了一下，并不做回答，镜头仍怼在他的下颚，还有半只显著的鼻子，其他什么都看不着。湿哒哒的手指微曲而起，挠了挠伊万胡子没刮干净的下巴，逗弄大狗似的，或是大熊，总之是什么动物，一路摸到脸颊，逗留几秒随后捏起一层柔软的皮肉。东德人挺肆无忌惮，观众们迫切想知道后面的情节，又为这胆大的主角悬了份心。

另一位男主角连头都没转，按住收音机的旋钮调了几个频道，基尔伯特在旁一通瞎指挥，他说不要听古典乐，伊万没吭声，显然不想采纳对方疯狂的建议，马上就被握住了手。

“我说，我 不 想 听 古 典 乐。”他再次强调，拔高了音量，企图盖过电台中的音乐。

嘈杂的电流与皮肤之间的摩擦声在空气中爆炸开来。

“随你的便，反正是你的车。”苏联人做出了妥协，只可惜该网站并没有时髦的弹幕，不然剧情到这儿就会有成片表达难以置信感想的实时留言。基尔伯特没有换台，大提琴忧郁地又拉了十几秒，在发颤的末端被扼住了喉咙。他把收音机关了，刚还是晴好的天从逼近的阴影中窜出澎湃的雨水，打在玻璃上。没有了音乐的遮掩，连绵不绝的噪音让人不禁这车不过是塑料制品，被伊万嘲笑了数回，现在也是如此，快要散架的老车承载着两名乘客的体重，嘎吱作响。

“我看除了喇叭不响，你这车哪儿都响。”布拉津斯基如此刻薄，也巧妙点出两人之间微妙的关系，可贝什米特仍继续同他插科打诨，说些“这车可是你当时亲自选的，赖不得我”的话，句句辩驳，拉着下方的把手将副驾座位往后一推。一双着短靴的腿搁在车窗旁边，他还嫌事不够多，举着摄像机拍他光裸的腿。没有体毛，在这模糊影像中看不清晰，瘦长有力，小腿肚上的肌肉在从乌云间隙中挣扎伸展出来的半点阳光中泛着丝绸的亮。这打扮是在夏日也不寻常，又有谁会西装短裤搭配着短靴一块儿？只有基尔伯特这么干，袜子从隐秘的靴筒延伸上来一点，洗多次就松垮垮，靠着唯一的皮筋将四周的皮肉勒出一点形状。在这个主题明确的影片中平添了两分情色。

伊万方才还操控着换挡器的手就伸过来，指腹在光洁的小腿上滑动，摸、捏、揉，用所有能想到的调情动作，再往上，被摄像机全部捕捉进去，停在了短外裤的边缘。由于坐姿而往上耸出大腿根，伊万就在那里来回盘旋，想要直奔主题。毫不犹豫就从微敞开的裤腿中滑了进去，消失在镜头里，却又无处不在，只见一个小包轻微鼓起。已经半小时多过去，才摆脱令人昏昏欲睡的情节，可能看到这里的人所剩无几。基尔伯特与他开玩笑，都没有喘气，像他们经常这么做一样，伊万温柔地揉搓着能叫人浮想联翩的私密地带。

的确是在两腿之间，镜头特意往那儿扫了两下，苏联人低沉的声音是苹果树下的那条蛇，不用看就知道他在镜头外是如何饶有兴趣地盯着自己选中的猎物。要蛊惑他做坏事，伊万教基尔伯特怎样去端稳这台崭新的摄像机，维持一个视角不动，又该怎么将画面拍得更有艺术感。循循善诱着，却用在做这种下流的事情上面。

“你倒很追求艺术，做爱的时候也要我们一起来观摩学习？”基尔伯特调整了下坐姿，说话含糊不清，憋着股什么劲儿。伊万的手仍在他裤裆里，缓慢挤压着那块敏感的区域。布拉津斯基冷哼一声，对同伴的话语不置可否：

“你还想让别人来观看？看你如何在高潮中叫喊我的名字，脚趾头抽了筋还要我帮你揉开来？”

东德人挺了挺下半身，让自己更靠近伊万一些，他的左手虚虚搭在伊万看起来就强劲有力的手臂上，整个人都黏了过去：“你喜欢我这样。”

“你摄影水平太差了，基尔，下次该换我来拍。”伊万绕开对方的直球，另一只手仍稳当当地把控着方向盘，那是他半边身子的力量和忍耐。

“你就是喜欢我那样，为你迎来高潮，哭，精液从屁股一路流到大腿，还要你帮我揉发红的腿根。”基尔伯特的话语中满满都是炫耀，慢条斯理地，又活脱脱一个自大狂，笃定自己凌驾于伊万之上。

另一男人的笑声飘过来，消失在画面之外的神秘地带，亲了亲基尔伯特的脸，被脸肉吸去了声音。

“是的，我喜欢你那样，我只帮你一个人按摩过抽筋的脚底板。”

满意的答复传达了过来，调皮的坏孩子明显更加兴奋，所有观众都应该了解影像的两位主角是何等性格恶劣的人，他缠着伊万问不如现在就到路边停下来打上一炮，言语粗鄙又热辣，狗狗一样蹭着给他肉吃的主人。镜头对着腿，来回频繁交叠，又微曲而起，配合伊万手上的动作。

“现在不行，我们还得赶路呢。”但是伊万保有一分矜持，其实大家也分辨不清，又或者是欲擒故纵的老把戏，重捏了一下把玩许久的小玩意儿，不知道是给基尔伯特的甜美奖励还是责备他玩心过重的惩罚。

“这太没劲了，这条路上又没什么人！”基尔伯特抗议了两声，伊万的手早已从他裤裆中撤出，只听两声可爱的轻拍，东德人抗议对方不要再拍他的脑袋。到目前为止都没见到二位主角的脸，他们样貌不详，供人进行无限的遐想。会是怎样的两张脸呢？说那些露骨话语的时候又是如何的一副神情呢？这或许只有他们二人才能知晓了。

说是匿名倒全然不是那么一回事，真姓真名从影片开端就呈现了出来，看来不过就是一部用来自娱自乐的家庭影片，何人、又怀揣着怎样的想法将三十多年前的色情录像带发布到网上更让人有了探究的念头。只是影片开始了三分之一，还不止，才刚刚有了那么点意思，与饥渴难耐的人们所设想的“色情感官刺激”还相去甚远，对此仍抱有兴趣的人所剩无几。

颇有点观摩学术影片的味道，但愿学究们会从中读出些什么。

总之基尔伯特嘟哝了几句，发丝与手掌摩擦的声音仍绵延不绝，伊万看起来颇为喜欢这种肢体接触，贝什米特也就放任他去。只是会有些沮丧，他又接着：“科特林岛又不会长腿跑了，你天黑前总能赶到喀琅施塔得的。”这话明显就带了点撒娇的味道，伊万再次从镜头外嘬着基尔伯特的脸，大概是想让他闭嘴，倒像是威胁了。

在雨水带来的寂静中屏幕昏暗作黑，一截树干被雷劈中倒在路边，焦黑的外皮之下是茕茕白骨，最后影像到这里停下了，基尔伯特从座位前的抽屉里翻找出一张唱片，伊万于一片敲击水管的响亮乐声中开着黄色潜水艇继续穿过大雨朝前去。

短暂的黑幕，那天的这二位主角到底去了哪儿，为何在此停下？所有人或许都没了手冲的兴致，屏气凝神等待后续的三分之二。镜头再次被打开，来回晃了几下，有人在试图固定这架摄像机。

辽阔的水平面，乌云早已荡到了天的另一边去，只有水鸟留下的喧闹。白浪从黑岸上层层褪去，褪去斑驳的色彩，遗留下些藻类。摄像机被稳稳设置在三脚架上，看这个架势像，不远处有个高挑削瘦的男子，聚焦对不上他，只有个背影的轮廓。挣脱开迷雾环绕的太阳堪堪挂在月亮的金钩上面，月牙儿就已经提着裙摆来了。在浪涛的呜咽与归巢之鸟的鸣叫声中有人在呼喊：

“基尔伯特，上这儿来！我找到个好位置！”

是伊万的声音，毋庸置疑，显然正片才要开始。油画般的构图，天、水、远处的人与更远的灯塔，鲜亮的紫与橙红散碎在波光粼粼的水面之上。基尔伯特朝声源地走来，先弯腰解开短靴的鞋带，看起来那很碍事。短袖衬衣简简单单，下摆塞到西装短裤里而迅速收紧，腰很窄，又很柔软。头低低垂着，只有一个白色的头顶，手扒拉了两下靴口就将两只鞋子都脱了下来。他来到不远的地方，在一块离水岸较近的礁石旁停下了，藏青的袜子沾了些许白色的沙土。这下能够对上焦了，摄像机从脚踝一路缓慢往上，伊万操纵与艺术有关的东西总是游刃有余。东德人的手并没有闲着，他正对镜头，两条毫无赘肉的长腿微微岔开，慢条斯理地解开第一颗扣子。

那是西装短裤上的装饰皮带，细皮带本质没什么作用，金灿灿的扣子随着叮当的轻声送了开来，顺着纹路滑到地上。

很快，第二颗扣子也开了，是裤子上的那粒旋扣，基尔伯特的手指在那里停留了几秒，故意解给摄像机看的。一只手提着裤子边缘，另一只手仅出两只，拇指与食指的指腹磨蹭着那粒快要脱线掉落的塑料纽扣，用爱抚身体一般的轻柔手势，来回在纽扣洞里挤压。他是故意的，摄像机早就进入状态，诚实地记录这一切，贝什米特就仅凭两根手指扭开了看守大门的守卫。

“你在做什么？”伊万插了句话进来，也不像责备，引诱基尔伯特说点好听的话。

“没做什么，这么好的水滩，这么好的天空，还有这么好的时间，想去水里游两圈。”

说这话的同时他轻轻勾手，腰头有些大了的外裤顺着他的光裸的腿轻松掉落，东德人踩着裤腿让脚钻了出来。内裤之中轻微隆起，可摄像机没有过多停留，镜头再往上去。基尔伯特开始脱他的衬衫。

这本就是夏季，穿的自然也不算多，不禁让人怀疑他是否故意带了这一件出门，又或者方才被水打湿了？薄得能透出他的乳头，就算是在如此差劲的画质中也清晰可见，这么说就有些艳俗，可那还是令人联想到饱满的樱桃，静悄悄地耸立在白雪山峰上。

“看呐，阿尔卑斯山。”伊万吃吃作笑，奇怪的比喻没有打破此刻的氛围，他在镜头之外与影片男主角开了个下流的玩笑。基尔伯特甩开衬衫，特意用双手托了托胸脯，他在用什么表情对着伊万？可惜这台摄像机并没有照录双方面容的意愿。

“看来你对勃朗峰颇有兴趣？”贝什米特又挤了一挤，搞出一条浅浅的沟来，“准备什么时候来攀登？”

“白色少女早在1786年就被征服了，或许还要更早呢。”

东德人捧着胸逗他，逗弄摄像机，自己搓着乳头和四周的皮肤，在伊万的悉心指导下用指尖缓慢摩擦。轻轻地扯、拉，放手之后微微弹起，直到乳尖颤颤耸立起来，停在夏日傍晚微凉的空气里。基尔伯特的手臂皮肤被吹起了粒粒小点，他含了含胸，手再次往下下半身探。他抓住了内裤的边缘，在脱掉内裤的这件事上并没有多大的犹豫，快又轻巧，防御的布料很快就被扔到了礁石后面。镜头是一览无余的。

他体毛稀少，阴茎半勃起，正常尺寸，旁边的毛发稀稀拉拉。伊万则在后头轻微咋舌，这都被收录进来。基尔伯特没有接着玩弄自己身体上的器官，侧过身体，转而真的向水边走去。身上仅剩的遮拦只有两只袜子，背对着伊万，屁股上的肉随着轻盈的步伐晃动着。他故意踮着脚尖走路，可能是为了躲避碎石，着实是个怕麻烦的小金贵，两条腿交替着往前，袜子边缘在脚踝处刻出两道压痕。

摄影机过了一会儿之后也随着基尔伯特的前进移动起来，前头的人放慢了脚步，明明只有一小段距离却走上了好几分钟。地上还有他人的衣物，看来苏联人也跟上了民主德国时髦的“天体运动”。三脚架又稳稳扎好，就在距离水体不远的地方，白色的脑袋回头望了一眼，只能看到零星散在脖子附近的发丝，刚被剪刀绞过的发丝透着青草地的丰美。基尔伯特终于肯将自己的袜子脱下，屁股对着镜头撅起，从背后甚至可以看到他的两颗阴囊。伊万也出现在镜头之中，这位光影与美感的大师此刻同样赤条条，人类最初在大地上直立行走时大概也是这样与他人坦诚相见。他靠近基尔伯特，接过对方手中的袜子，布拉津斯基很是细致，两片小物也要相叠整齐，放在干燥的岩石上头。很快伸手揽过基尔伯特的肩膀，带领他趟到水纹之中。

仅仅只是在浅滩而已，水刚刚漫过他们的小腿肚，苏联人拉扯着他同伴细窄的腰，轻轻一带就双双跌倒，溅起的水花拍在不远的砂石上。基尔伯特半倚在水中，用脚勾了勾伊万，脚尖在对方的腰上来回蹭。他们在说话，断断续续被风吹了过来。远处还有些船只的汽笛，将两人的声音盖了过去，但还能捕捉到几句。

“会被他们发现吗？”是东德人，然而听起来并不像是在担忧的样子，难以压抑的兴奋流淌在他的语气之中。

“到灯塔亮灯之前他们都不会离开的，没事，这里是死角。”伊万倾身向下，细细咬着基尔伯特的耳垂，伸出舌头舔弄，舌尖将软肉卷起，灰金色的头发被水打湿，往里深了一个色。他说的话，早就将这附近考察得一清二楚，就为了在这里与贝什米特一道做这种事。嘴唇从耳垂挪到另一瓣唇，却又绕了过去，亲着身下人的轮廓分明的下巴。可明显基尔伯特仍想说点什么，用手指卷绕着伊万的一小撮头发，企图将人扯远一些，不过那都是半推半就，反倒让布拉津斯基同志更靠近他了。

“你学会怎么开关信号灯了吗？”他又问，在嬉笑之间吐出句话，指尖点在伊万顽皮的上嘴唇。

“早就会了，很早很早之前，这灯塔建起来的时候我就会。”

“那还是我教你的呢，蠢熊。”

最后一个单词只有半调，伊万捉开了他那手指，抓在自己手掌心，啃了啃基尔伯特的下唇。对方没了话语，全都被囫囵吞了，湿软的舌舔过薄薄的上唇，那是一种邀请。东德人起先还有些矜持，闭着嘴巴不理睬他，伊万再靠近一些，舔舐奶油般轻柔，可同时又急促，带着毋庸置疑的命令感。

基尔伯特听话地张开嘴，放了那根有想法的舌头进来。他侧了侧脸，伊万亲吻他，又更像是单纯的啃食，紧紧吸住他的口腔。咬，在镜头前放缓了速率，要让观众看清每一个步骤，接着换到另一边，伊万用手托着基尔伯特的脸颊，在水波中抱紧他。唇齿相依，两根舌头如蛇交尾一般缠绕起来，暗地里较着劲。基尔伯特的更灵活一些，先占了上风，他昂着头，浸入水中的手肘支撑着他，脚仍钩在伊万腰上。他借势就要起来，嘴角抹了一味狡黠的笑，更加肆无忌惮地在伊万口中掠夺他应得的资源。

交换亲吻与姿势时的仄仄水声盖过了潮浪，就连礁石都不哀叹了，万物静静等待着一场必然会要发生在这个夏日的媾和。

苏联人岂会就此罢休？放弃永远不是他的信条，如钢条一般的手臂牢牢禁锢着同伴，可又转瞬间丢开了这个念头，往对方藏在水下的臀部摸去。这里是看不清的，但所有人都应该知道他准备要去做什么，太阳不停往幕边跌落、下沉，粼粼的金光泛着蜜般的色泽。一片蜜水被揉碎、掰开，伊万探向基尔伯特的两股之间，东德人顺从地打开双腿，挺了挺腰杆，把自己推向同伴的手。

基尔伯特轻微喘息着，乳尖撒着金粉，随着开始紊乱的呼吸而急促抖动，伊万松开了钳制他头颅的手，挪到了脖子上面。短而尖锐的叫声也被一并吃了，基尔伯特摇了摇头，妄图退离这场已经提前宣告结局的较量，伊万却不放他走，吸得更紧，榨取着他的最后一点氧气。所有人都看基尔伯特近乎窒息，苏联人起先只是在喉结附近绕圈，抚摸一颗珍珠，基尔伯特吞咽口水的时候那儿就上下耸动，尽管如此仍有更多的唾液来不及咽下，顺着唇角溢到脸颊。那只手的五指不知道想要抓取什么，比划了几下，基尔伯特的睫毛颤动着，他像是知道会发生什么。

苏联人可能喜欢这个，操控一切的快感，他找准了位置，就在那中央，白净的天鹅动了动脖子。五指收束起来，起先并不着急，轻缓得很，是在与东德人玩耍，基尔伯特还与他亲吻着。舌头交融在一块儿，马上就要融化了。手指抓得更紧，一寸一寸往里挪着，要深凹进柔嫩的皮肤内里，挖取其中的淋巴与气管。

基尔伯特的脸憋得通红，就连是在昏暗的老式VHS录像带里都能看得一清二楚，他是如何挣扎、双手摸索着抱紧伊万的手臂、猛然睁大眼睛、白得发亮的皮肤上终于有了些许色彩。白又长，简直离谱的睫毛猛烈又热情地蹭过伊万的拇指指腹，那唯一松开用来粗暴摩挲他下嘴唇的拇指，就像是在乞求他。东德人的面部肌肉不断抽搐着，镜头却只能看到局部，但在诡异的抖动之后他又再次扬起了古怪的微笑。伊万现在才从他的嘴唇离开，唾液被拉扯得很长，连成点点的线，垂挂在不高的半空。手却没松开一分，右手还垫在水下，揉搓着隐蔽的部位，基尔伯特稀缺氧气，无力张口呼吸，又因为背光而再次无法捕捉他完整的表情。但他发出了不小的声响，连续的气音是从牙缝里挤出来的，那并不是哀求，只是在破碎地喊伊万的名字，一遍一遍，亲昵且诚恳。能看到他完全勃起的阴茎，龟头露在水面之上，转而又发出几个呻吟，意识或许马上就要远离他。

他推阻伊万，仅仅只是出于本能，却又不那么迫切想要伊万离开他，分辨不清到底是恐惧还是渴求，拽着伊万继续向自己施加压力。布拉津斯基饶有兴趣地盯着同伴，就算是在现在这个状况，观众也只能看到他一半的脸。这个男人的笑容更把低沉的太阳都给比下去了，当然与他手上的力量形成了鲜明的反差，指关节用力到泛白，基尔伯特朦胧地眨眼，扑簌簌散了一水的流光。

他是要放手了吗？似乎的确有这个打算，在基尔伯特被薅出一声响亮的干咳之后伊万就慢慢撤掉了控制，先是小指，逐次放松，拇指还用力揿着他飞快起伏的喉结。他在感受那个小东西，脆弱的生命牢牢掌控在他手掌之中，东德人的一切，心脏、肝脏、胰脏，全都为他一个人跳动。散枝开来的静脉和颈侧的大动脉，基尔伯特扭了扭脖子，能看到一片幽幽的蓝色。

“转过去。”苏联人发号施令。

“什，什么？”基尔伯特还在不停咳嗽，他扶住自己脖子，故意把指痕展示给镜头看。主要还是对着伊万。尽管他显然没弄明白要做什么，还是听从伊万的话语翻了个身，脸贴近浅浅的水面，“这样我会窒息的！”

伊万没理睬他的抱怨，上手帮他摆了摆姿势，让他跪趴着，尾骨在余晖中延伸开来，恍惚间还以为是有条可爱的尾巴。臀肉紧致，形状颇为优美，腰窝往下凹陷出一潭春水，积攒着冬日的余雪。上半身匍匐在水中，银色的鬓发湿漉漉地贴近脸颊，他不安地回头想看看情况，显然这样的姿势让他缺乏某种安全感。伊万捏着他的下巴把头掰回去，手离开的时候还是摸了摸小狗的头顶。

所有人都应该调整一下自己的坐姿来看这段内容。伊万慢条斯理地揉搓基尔伯特的两瓣臀肉，风景一览无余，银色的弯月、苟延残喘的太阳、绛紫过渡到橙红的天空、揉碎了的水平面，赤裸的他们二人。与基尔伯特荡在两腿间的睾丸与阴茎。伊万低下头，弓起自己的身体凑近他的同伴，舌头就再次派上了用场。

基尔伯特哀哀叫唤一声，尖细地不像是他原本的那种。

“不，不！”他的腰一下就软了几寸，上身更往水面去，两只手无助地抓取一切他能抓到的东西。支撑着身体重量的膝盖与大腿差点打滑，伊万牢牢扶住他，钳住他的臀。布拉津斯基无视了对方可怜巴巴的哀求，鼻尖都快要顶到基尔伯特的小腹。他用舌头舔弄那些稀疏且柔软的阴毛，一簇簇分开他们，梳理着其中的纹路，舌根故意调皮地蹭到男人敏感的睾丸，却巧妙地避开了阴茎。这简直令人害羞，就算只是从屏幕中看都能让四周的空气躁动不安。伊万捏着基尔伯特的大腿又多掰开几分，足以让他的脸更深入那块隐秘的角落，好将他的情人一寸一寸吃掉。

又用唇去抿，发出嘬奶的声音，手也没闲着，伊万摸到潮湿的入口，指腹不停地绕圈打转。

“妈的，伊万！”基尔伯特喘着粗气，又想扭头去看，苏联人依旧强硬地摁过他的头。手指在洞口抠了两下，舌头也顺着下体的弧度一路往上，拖着情色的黏糊长尾，来到了翕动着的洞前。这糟糕的镜头自然无法看得更清，很少说话的伊万用了很多漂亮的辞藻赞美着基尔伯特。这本该是破坏气氛的，他用词粘稠，修饰过多，基尔伯特却在“真美丽”与“真乖”的夹击攻势之下放弃了自己最后的一点矜持。他艰难地挪动了一下手肘，前身伏得更低，一边耳朵也浸到水里。屁股高高撅起，伊万换了他的姿势，跪在贝什米特身后，双手捧起两瓣软肉。

一些唾液从舌尖滴到开合着的洞上，基尔伯特发着抖，天也更暗了。伊万拍了拍他的臀，微微颤动两下，基尔伯特轻轻点了点头。或许他们之前做过这个，此刻他更平静。用舌头抹开那些唾沫，舌尖就探入穴口，基尔伯特捏紧了拳头，短促的呻吟更加大了伊万的兴致。在唾液的辅助之下他会顺畅一些，不停钻入进出，把四周一圈都吃了个遍。那的确是在进食，一头巨熊玩弄自己的食物，先致残再慢慢吞食，基尔伯特被切割成一块块，他叫喊着，呜呜低鸣着，发着抖，膝盖柔软无力。

“天哪天哪天哪……噢天哪……”他只能发出这种声音，基尔伯特的嘴落在水里了，吃进的全是沙土，但他浑然不觉。伊万故意让摄像机拍到这个的，看他如何仅用一根舌头就侵犯了一名男性，就一根舌头，全然没有阴茎的事儿。舌头转着圈，卷起来又带进去更多的唾沫，他便可以往里深得更远，替代手指去找位置。舌根都几乎要埋进去，基尔伯特喉咙里呛到了水，猛烈咳嗽的时候还以为是在哭，可能的确也有部分在哭叫的成分，他无法发出完整的音节，只“啊，啊”叫着，无助地等待猎食者尽完兴。

伊万的双手死死抓住基尔伯特的屁股，指痕与凹陷是两块颜色深重的青斑，死人身上新鲜的尸僵也不过如此。他卖力搞着，找记忆中的那个位置，基尔伯特想要将自己蜷缩起来，但那动作只把自己往伊万嘴里送。前列腺，几乎所有人都知道伊万要干什么，或许基尔伯特心里也如明镜般敞亮呢。伊万放缓了些许速度，扭了两下，可怜的东德人就彻底垮塌下来了。膝盖早就没什么力道，伊万磨蹭着，又开始折磨猎物，不给他痛快，明明早已将处置对方生死的权力握在手里，却要一直吊着他。基尔伯特呻吟、尖叫、哭喊，大熊玩得倒也差不多了，展现了一点仁慈，落日在一波加快的碾轧之中最终摔进了水体，黄金镀满了基尔伯特的整块身躯，把他的翅膀全都熔断了。他在太阳的最后一息生气之中如女人一样抽搐着高潮，伊万稳稳接住从空中跌落的伊卡洛斯。

苏联人仍旧笑眯眯地抱着趴在水中的基尔伯特，贝什米特同志还没有缓过神来，眼皮眨得缓慢。但他很快就发出一些可爱的咕噜声，从喉间传出来的，像极了猫儿。伊万挠挠他的下巴，轻柔地将基尔伯特整个人翻了过来，搁在他腿上。

“感觉怎么样？”伊万问。

“嗯唔……”基尔伯特伸了个懒腰，亲昵地蹭了蹭伊万，他好像很喜欢与伊万肌肤相亲的感觉，经常做那些会惹人烦的小动作。大型的抱抱怪，他举起伊万的胳膊调整位置，好让自己钻在对方怀里。“不坏。”

“噢？可有什么不满的地方？”这全然是调情的笑语了，还带着浓浓的情欲。

“你这个大坏熊！无耻！卑鄙！下流！”基尔伯特去打他，软绵绵的，构成不了什么威慑力。他转了转头，视线不停往下瞄去。那双手并不安分，刚刚才经历一场让他失语的高潮，阴茎自然地软了，在伊万怀里却又勃起了。他伸到伊万盘起来的下半身，应该能够精准地找到位置。

伊万懒洋洋地笑，任由基尔伯特帮他做一个免费的手活，一只手托着体型小一些的东德人，另一只手则撑在水中突出的石头上。他发出一些动听的呻吟，低沉又性感，明显是故意叫给他情人听的，基尔伯特很是受用，更卖力地为他服务。他打飞机的本领是平均水平，中规中矩，对观众而言并无太多的观赏性，能够快速让两人进入下一轮才是关键之处。伊万拉过他的手，用自己的手带动他一起搓着性器官，快速撸动了几下就到达了更不错的状态。他舔了舔嘴唇，吩咐基尔伯特原地乖乖呆着，自己则从水里站起来了。

他走到镜头前，那家伙什可真是大！可真是大，却很优美，并不狰狞，宛如一根艺术品，让人明白阳具崇拜还是能有一定根据的。这段剪辑显得更为平滑，明显换过磁带，但这并不影响，布拉津斯基的确更有艺术细胞。摄像机已经被架设在岸边的一块礁石附近，旁边有一块平滑的光地，没有什么石头，伊万正与基尔伯特在那里。

他几乎是半躺，让基尔伯特坐在自己身上，两人交合的部位严丝合缝，可爱的东德人正前后摇着屁股呢。伊万揉着他的臀，现在的基尔伯特更像是在他的舒适区，磨挤着他的身下人，左手伸出来捋了捋溜到前额来的碍眼湿发。伊万把着他的胳膊，亲切地抚摸那一片肌肤，基尔伯特就发出更为愉悦的声音。与之前被动的无助不同，他获得了主动权，命令伊万起来，大熊就装模做样听他话，慢慢爬起身，趁小动物不注意就夺回了自己的领地。把基尔伯特揉进自己的怀抱，还是坐在他的阴茎上，基尔伯特惊呼一声生怕伊万把他甩下去，马上就被带着换了姿势。他不甘心地挺了挺腰，伊万好心地动起来，手垫在东德人脑袋下才能防止他过于兴奋而撞到自己的头。

阴茎问题终于得到了纾解，伊万本想从基尔伯特体内拔出射在体外，基尔伯特脚一勾便让他埋得更深了。这很辣，所有的观众应该都会这么想，男主角伊万肯定也不会例外。他紧紧抱着基尔伯特，与他一块儿射精，那自然是要一起，只有一起才将两颗心连起来。伊万低声念着同伴的名字，基尔伯特挂在他身上，双臂环绕在苏联人的后颈，打绕了一个大结。唇瓣也贴紧，全身心都贴得死死的，这次的亲吻更显亲密，温和地互相舔舐，舌头在唇齿口腔之四处环游，同步换气，交换位置，又把彼此的嘴唇吸得发红发肿。在温存的亲吻与水浪之中，不远处的灯塔亮起了明灯，浓重的夜色被驱散开来。 

“来点？”基尔伯特倚在伊万怀里卷烟纸，在灯塔的照耀下依旧看不清是什么，但伊万应该是看清了的。

“你哪里搞来的叶子。”倒不是个问句，伊万揉着基尔伯特的头顶，有一搭没一搭，东德人还是舒服地直揉鼻子。

“你管我，要还是不要。”但他同样没等回答的意思，把卷好的叶子烟塞到伊万嘴里。他往上昂着头，摆动自己身体，让他们俩在一个水平线上更接近一点。

伊万紧了紧手臂上的力道，箍着他提了提。

基尔伯特点了自己的，伊万凑过去戳那烟屁股，用仍未掉落的火星燃了他那根，温暖缱绻的烟雾腾空而起，旋到空中飘散了。基尔伯特舒了长长一口气，屁股不安分地扭，调皮、可恶，用随便什么词形容他都可以，伊万不为所动，打了他一巴掌，清脆的响声传到了镜头后面。

“他们走了没？”基尔伯特指的大概是原来的灯塔看守员，伊万拽过他衣服，在裤兜里摸索着。那是一个小方盒，当他托在手里的时候基尔伯特好奇地拿开了他的烟。

“我知道你总会有离开的那一天，”伊万开口，说话慢慢的，每一个单词都那么慢，要让基尔伯特全神贯注来听他说话，“在那倒霉的湖上见到你第一面，我其实是讨厌你的。”

“我不明白，明明我们看起来年龄相差无几，信仰却天差地别，仅凭这点就要把我们赶尽杀绝。”

“伊万……”

“但从那天起我就明白了人类与我们之间的区别，在我并不快乐的童年里，过早地意识到了这点，人与人之间存在很多复杂的差异，信仰、阶层、权力的不对等造就的很多问题。我把你拉起来，并不是完全是想救你，我想利用你。利用你得到勇气、力量和权力，利用你去获取资源，你比我更傻，我早就看明白了这点。”

伊万停顿了一下，没有看基尔伯特，只是盯着手上的小盒子。

“我想和你做朋友，其实还是想借助你的力量，或许能把你作为人质去和德意志骑士团进行利益交换，但在相处之中，我的确也怕冷。基尔伯特，我的故乡，那儿是真的冷，一年之中只有短短的夏季，其余时间都只有雪，肮脏的、污秽的雪，饿死、病死、冻死，在我们那儿层出不穷，我都看麻木了。火生不起来，你用打火石帮我烧火，那时的我已经开始悄悄改变想法。但我的首要目的仍旧是利用你。直到了后来，我来到西欧，从那之后的亲近也好、援助也罢，全都是为了要一个能助我在西方扎下根来的盟友。我一直在瓜分你的成果，这对我是很有好处的。”

“我知道。”

“你应该知道的。但还有你不知道的。等我们都成长了那个岁数，我就在想，如果我和你真的是朋友就好了，如果我们真的从一开始就是盟友就好了。我从何时被你吸引更无从知晓，等回过神来的时候早将视线一步不离地落到你身上。可虚幻的美梦终究只是梦，那些连年的战争，两次波澜世界的大战，人类膨胀的欲望和交替的实验政权，我却没有多少远大的理想。”

基尔伯特不停抽烟，就连叶子的香甜也驱不走这场凝重的事后谈。可他耐心听着，手指卷着伊万翘起的一小撮头发。

“你知道我的理想是什么吗？”

“什么？”

“我希望我只是一个无忧无虑的乡下男孩，有饭吃有活干，还能迎娶自己心爱的人，养牛养羊，再养几匹马。我只是曾经有一瞬间想到过这个，你我都是乡下男孩，最后我们住在一起，我们穿过村落边缘的树林去河岸做爱，如果有人来了就提上裤子快快跑。我也希望我们从一开始就只是庸俗的普通人，从小一块儿长大，或是在成年后偶然相遇。”

伊万攥紧小方盒，那里是什么重要的东西，他会如此慎重对待。

“战争结束的时候我却轻松了很多，卸下了很多很多的担子，我都能去看一眼正常的日出。你就来我这里了，在我身边待了这么多年。有多少年了呢？我对数字毫无概念，你一直是更擅长这些的人，我不行，只能看着你计算复杂的公式。我喜欢看你戴上眼镜，沉下心来花时间演算，又或者只是单纯地写公文，我喜欢你，基尔伯特，我喜欢你，只有你让我安心，在你身边我才不会受人类之间斗争的拉扯。我却仍旧在利用你。一直不停地重复着过往的悲剧。你是如何看待这个世界的呢？你是如何理解人类的呢？我经常在想，可我永远无法真正理解人类，哪儿有那么多的意识形态好来标榜自己，哪儿又有这么多的时间与生命来供他们挥霍？”

“可能正因为生命短暂才要拼命活得轰轰烈烈吧，但是宏观来看的确掀起了太多的麻烦。”基尔伯特亲了亲伊万的面颊，“但那并不重要，人类有他们的活动规律，我们活了太久，汲取他们的养分而活着，也是他们的一部分，可又不全是他们。我们有自己的思维，不能干涉他们的活动，那就只要看着就行了，我们并不能改变什么，做一个历史的记录者或许才是我们最后的使命。”

“你真的变了很多，那时的你还信奉上帝。”伊万接受了他的亲吻，短暂地交换了一口烟。

“是的，我是变了很多，名号都没了，却又生生变了个国家出来。但我还是我，基尔伯特·贝什米特。你也一样伊万，你也变了很多。”

“是啊，我们一样都经受了改变。”

伊万凝视着盒子，打开了它。

“我一直很不幸，觉得自己很不幸，生活得很痛苦，在雪原里挣扎、成长、经受种种痛苦。我时常想，从小时候开始就这样了，我嫉妒你，又想如果那时我们就是朋友该有多好，我会不会更加幸福。但是现在，”伊万捡起盒子里的宝贝，那是一枚朴素的银戒，他托起基尔伯特的右手，往无名指套了进去，“跨越了很多矛盾，你就在我身边……我很幸福。”

在亮堂的灯照之下那枚戒指闪着柔和的光，基尔伯特举起来对着灯光看了又看，伊万满怀期待地盯着他，视线一步不离地落在他身上。

“我真的很高兴，伊万，我很喜欢。”基尔伯特捉过伊万的手掌细细亲吻，那儿的无名指也有了一枚相同的戒指。

这才见到一艘货船从远方与他们擦肩而过，缓缓驶向列宁格勒的港口。


End file.
